El color de tus ojos
by Bellz-22
Summary: ¡Tus ojos son del mismo color de la mierda que defecaba mi perro en la guardería! ¿Ha si? ¡Que curioso Cullen! ¡Tus ojos tienen el mismo color de la carne podrida que Charlie tiene abandonada en el refrigerador desde hace meses! Cuidado con las palabras que dices. Edward y Bella descubrirán que detrás de una palabra de odio hay un sentimiento diferente. E&B MINIFIC. ¡Subiendo capi!
1. Bienvenidos de nuevo

Saludos mis bellz´ lectores:

Hola a todos, mis buenos lectores, la historia "El color de tus ojos" había sido eliminada por razones concernientes a mi inspiración -como muchos autores-, pero ya que he arreglado mis demonios, volverán a subirse estos capítulos, espero que sean de su agrado y que vuelvan a regresar a esta historia a la cuál amo mucho y le tengo un cariño especial, aquí les dejo el Summary un poco más amplio. Saludos y besos de panda. Kisses

**¡Tus ojos son del mismo color a la mierda que defecaba mi perro en la guardería!; ¿Ha si? Qué curioso Cullen, ¡Tus ojos tienen el mismo color de la carne podrida que Charlie tiene abandonada en el refrigerador desde hace meses! Cuidado con tus palabras, Edward y Bella descubrirán que detrás de una de ellas se esconde un sentimiento diferente.**

* * *

><p>¡Bienvenidos dice Bellz! =)<p> 


	2. Cuidado con lo que dices

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos chicos (as) que están entrando nuevamente a este Fanfic que dejé incompleto, quiero decirles que las diosas de la inspiración han regresado a mí, además de una carga librada -puedo decirle oficialmente adiós a la Universidad, hola a la vida laboral- pero de alguna manera, por extraña que parezca estoy con más tiempo libre ¿gracioso no? entonces, vuelvo a subir poco a poco los capis de este fanfic que muchos me han dicho que suba y termine, está bien, no me maten lo volveré a subir y esta vez completo. Les mando muchos besotes de panda y les pido una gran disculpa por dejar esto un largo tiempo -se lo que es esperar un fic olvidado- así que espero recompensarlos con el capítulo 1 que ya muchos leyeron, pero espero que vuelva a ser de su agrado. _"Bellz sale de la tumba de la frustración hacia los bosques de la inspiración con un escudo de madera aguardando a los fantasmas lectores (que son ustedes)"_. jejejeje XD Besos.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de la mente brillante de Meyer, yo solo me divierto y tengo charlas ficticias con ellos... ¡Oye Alice deja mi ropa!

* * *

><p><strong>EL COLOR DE TUS OJOS<strong>

"El lenguaje del amor está en los ojos"

**Capítulo 1: Cuidado con lo que dices**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba cruzando los largos pasillos del instituto, agradeciendo y maldiciendo el primer día de clases después de unas maravillosas vacaciones; en parte me alegraba de volver al riguroso modelo educativo porque así podía ver más seguido a mi mejor amiga Alice ya que sus papas decidieron hacer un viaje familiar a las Bermudas y me dejaron sin mi duendecillo por casi un mes. Además, estaban los otros chicos, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett… y porque no decirlo, soy una matada y me gusta hacer tarea ¿Ok?

En fin, mis amigos eran una razón para agradecer la escuela, según ellos el instituto es el núcleo social de la juventud y es cierto, sería muy extraño ir a la escuela y no hablar con nadie, pero bueno volviendo al punto me sentía fresca como una lechuga y de muy buen humor pensando en mis amigos, hasta que al dar vuelta en el pasillo de los laboratorios me tope con la razón que me hizo maldecir todo en un principio.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¡Isa-Fea! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

JO-DAN-ME.

No me consideraba una persona mal hablada, de hecho era considerada sumamente tranquila, pero frente a mí estaba aquel que sacaba a relucir lo peor de mí. Era la escoria de mi existencia, la burla de mi destino, el bufón de mis torpezas, el príncipe de mi tortura, el hijo del demonio… Era Edward Cullen.

Y no ayudaba en nada que casi toda la población femenina de Forks babeara por él, es mas podría apostar a que ustedes mis queridas lectoras estaban ansiando el momento en que este maldito saliera a escena, pero déjenme decirles que no es el dulce vampirito que leyeron en Twilight, no señor, esta rata que les introduzco en presentación 1.84 m. era un verdadero payaso molesto, y su entretenimiento diario era YO.

Y si ustedes quieren que se los describa, aunque estoy segura que se saben su físico de memoria, está bien, se los diré, pero no esperen que le eleve el ego con mis descripciones, suficiente tengo con la escuela entera, así que aquí vamos: Si es alto, tan alto que si llueve es el primero en enterarse, y si tiene la piel tan pálida como esas lagartijas que se esconden en el sótano de Charlie, efectivamente tiene la nariz algo perfilada y una barbilla fuerte ¿Pero a eso a quién diablos le importa? Y su cabello es de un extraño tono cobrizo, pero ¿Y qué? Bien podría decir que parece oxidado… y sus ojos, rayos, no quiero ofender mas al chico así que mejor me reservare el comentario.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? ¿Tan temprano y ya estas jodiendo?-le conteste con saña, por hablar con ustedes tarde en darle una respuesta inteligente, ahora pensara que soy una retardada. Maldita sea.

-No como quisiera Isa-Boba-respondió con esa sonrisa torcida de la que todo el mundo habla.

¿Acaso todo tenía que relacionarlo con sexo? Bastardo de mier… ¿Vieron como parezco tener la lengua de camionero cuando estoy cerca de él?

-Pensé que tus padres habían tenido la maravillosa idea de abandonarte en el triangulo de las Bermudas-le dije con una tierna sonrisa.

Como abran imaginado, efectivamente el sujeto indeseable era hermano de Alice, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Aunque la verdadera pregunta es cómo era posible que teniendo como melliza una chica –si algo loca de remate- pero condenadamente agradable, a una madre que parecía bajada del cielo, y a un padre jodidamente atractivo e inteligente, resultara aquel desperdicio humano, bueno, diría mi abuelita Marie, en cada familia hay una oveja negra, en el caso de los Cullen, preferiría decir que un asno.

-¿Y perderme un nuevo año escolar sin tu presencia? No, nada es tan entretenido como tú en el suelo tras haber peleado con una hormiga y quedar noqueada.

Y se largo a reír. Miserable. Si era cierto que era torpe no podía creer la mala suerte de tropezar siempre frente a él, y claro, era una oportunidad para burlarse de mí, pero a esto podíamos jugar dos, yo tampoco era la dulce y tímida Bella, y mi lengua era tan venenosa cuando la recargaba de sus comentarios ofensivos.

-Tienes razón Cullen, no hay nada tan divertido como tu…- el tonto me miro con ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que mis palabras no podían ser tan dulces, y no lo eran- nada como tu figura corriendo por los pasillos con los pantalones en los tobillos y lagrimas gritando de dolor mientras Tanya ruega tu perdón por haber "mordido" demasiado, ¿Muy salvaje para ti quizás?

Bingo. Sabia como detestaba recordar ese penoso accidente, pero yo y la memoria de mi celular lo rememorábamos con gran alegría en los ratos de ocio, aunque no podía evitar pensar que era un idiota por hacer sus porquerías con la zorra de Tanya, pero es su vida ¿No? Y a mí no me interesa.

Sus ojos de color… en fin, sus ojos empezaron a tornarse oscuros. Uy estaba molesto, pero él empezó ¿no?

-Eso no es divertido Swan-gruñó con sus mejillas coloradas ¡Ja!

-¿En serio? Pues para mi si lo es- conteste inocentemente.

-Definitivamente eres una insípida inmadura, pero eso no hay que pensarlo mucho si vemos que aun te vistes como si estuvieras en preescolar-escupió de manera hiriente, y no sé porque me di cuenta que el jueguito se había acabado.

**EDWARD POV**

Maldita sea, detestaba que me recordaran ese patético encuentro con la zorra Tanya, y era todavía peor que me lo dijera precisamente ella, había alguna mierda ahí que me hacía sentir mal cuando ella lo recordaba, y era todavía peor ver que lo hacía con una sonrisa, internamente deseaba que le molestaran mis conquistas.

Ella no era una ovejita tonta y yo no era un leoncito masoquista, bueno mucho, pero joder se que debería de dar media vuelta e ignorarla pero era casi imposible, no sé porque ustedes las mujeres son tan complicadas. Joder.

Podía ver como mi comentario le había enojado, pero ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué me diera media vuelta llorando como una maricona?

No señores, Edward Cullen no se dejaba ametrallar por comentarios de esa… esa… esa molestosa Swan, ¿Quién se creía?

Desde que piso el instituto todos la miraba como si fuera una Diosa bajada del Olimpo, por favor, y encima ella fingía no darse cuenta, además no es que fuese tan bonita, era demasiado delgada, tanto que parecía un palillo de dientes y que en cualquier momento se fuese a romper, también tenía el cabello largo de color marrón, demasiado aburrido, así como el color de sus ojos que… bueno para que me molesto en describirla, si ni siquiera merecía la pena, no era tan bonita, quiero decir, no era nada bonita.

Veía como sus mejillas se iban coloreando del enfado, siempre me divertía ese color en su rostro, se veía chistosa.

-Pues si hablamos de inmadurez solo hay que ver ese cabello oxidado que llevas como recién salido de la licuadora idiota-me contesto con saña.

-Es la moda Isa-tonta, además tienes envidia de que mi cabello sea de un color original, no como el tuyo que es un jodido estropajo de lo más corriente-dije arrogantemente.

-Al menos no estoy pálida como una lagartija muerta…-sonrió la desgraciadita mientras cruzaba los brazos de manera altiva-…y gay.

Para que les cuento, se soltó la bomba, siempre nos habíamos criticado nuestras actitudes y defectos, pero jamás lo habíamos llevado a un nivel físico, y podía decir que tanto como ella, estaba molesto de que encontrara tantos defectos en mi, quiero decir… ¿De verdad parezco una lagartija muerta? Por Dios, si todas las chicas de la escuela se mueren por mi jodidamente caliente cuerpo… bueno casi todas.

El cabello, el rostro, la altura, las manos, el peso, las orejas, los dientes, los lunares, las cicatrices, no había nada que no encontráramos, inclusive estaba algo curioso de saber como ella pudo ver los dos lunares en mi cuello, de igual manera que ella se sorprendió de que yo supiera de la pequeña cicatriz detrás de su codo… ¿Es que acaso no era putamente obvio? Estoy seguro de que si ustedes la vieran se darían cuenta en un segundo.

El punto es que ya me estaba hartando, no podía creer que no se cansara de encontrar puntos y comas en contra mía ¿De verdad le caía tan mal?

Cuando volvió a ser mi turno –hasta eso, éramos coordinados para insultarnos. Que estupidez- ella hizo un pequeño mohín con la boca que me distrajo una leve fracción de segundos, lo suficiente para olvidar mi ingeniosa contestación, y diablos, yo no podía quedarme atrás de ella, nunca, así que mire su figura de arriba abajo, subiendo por su estrecha cintura y la forma curva de sus senos envueltos en la delicada tela azul que se veía… no importa, subí por su largo cuellos y sus labios rellenos, su pequeña nariz hasta que llegué a sus ojos, esos ojos que por alguna extraña razón no sabía describir, pero era un puerto seguro para el contraataque, y aunque sentía que era mejor guardar silencio abrí estúpidamente la boca –disculpen mi francés señoritas- y lo dije:

-¡Tus ojos son del mismo color a la mierda que defecaba mi perro en la guardería!-le grité tendido.

Los objetos que había insultado se abrieron desmesuradamente y pude ver un ligero temblor en sus labios, y lo único que escuche de mi consciencia fue una reprimenda:

"Ahora si te has pasado"

**BELLA POV**

No podía creer que no se cansara de encontrar puntos y comas en contra mía ¿De verdad le caía tan mal?

Pero lo último fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no sé porque aquello me hizo sentir levemente mal, a pesar de que nos insultábamos como si fuéramos borrachos nunca me había sentido así, creo que inconscientemente todo lo llevaba a juego, pero ahora…

Ligeramente fui consciente de cómo algunos alumnos que transitaban por el pasillo estaban al tanto de la discusión y se sorprendieron ante el arrebato nada cortes de sus palabras permaneciendo cerca como unos malditos espectadores, ¿No tenían vida?

Estúpidamente había creído que Edward tenía el mismo problema para describir mis ojos tal y como a mí se me complicaba retratar los suyos, pero al ver la facilidad de su insulto, me di cuenta de que la única idiota era yo, y si, me sentía como la mierda que él había mencionado, pero si algo le herede a mi padre es el orgullo, así que –no sin cierta dificultad- me uní a su jueguito de insultos sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Ha si? Qué curioso Cullen, ¡Tus ojos tienen el mismo color de la carne podrida que Charlie tiene abandonada en el refrigerador desde hace meses!… ¡El moho puede ser tan ilustrativo!

Su mandíbula se aflojo levemente ante mi comentario al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el respingo de la audiencia, me sentía verdaderamente enferma, y lo peor es que no sabía decir el porqué, o realmente no lo quería admitir. Sentí mis ojos húmedos, y eso solo podía significar dos cosas: O estaba molesta, o estaba triste, y claro que tenía que estar molesta, es decir ¿Por qué estaría triste? No sería la primera vez que terminábamos una horda de insultos.

Sus labios se despegaron lentamente, quizá tenía preparada una tremenda grosería, y como si me hubiesen puesto una plancha caliente en mis pies, desee poder huir de ahí, y no retuve el impulso, así que le gane la palabra.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegue Cullen, no estoy para más desprecio de tu parte, has dejado muy claro tu aversión, gracias por tu tiempo.

-Isa…

-¡He dicho basta!-le grité sabiendo que saldría con su graciosidad de conjugar mi nombre con una mofa.

Se quedó petrificado, y su mirada se apretó a la mía, el muy maldito debió darse cuenta de mis . y yo no quería esperar a que me lo echara en cara con su estúpida sonrisa de idiota.

Así que sin soportar más su presencia, pase a su lado como si fuese meramente una decoración de la pared saliendo de ahí, dejándolo en medio de el público que había acompañado nuestro altercado, y aunque el cuello me picaba por girarlo y ver que expresión tenia, no voltee a verlo ni una sola vez.

**EDWARD POV**

A pesar de sentir que a mi alrededor había un numero generoso de personas me sentía terriblemente solo, y peor aún, me sentía como la mierda vomitada por un elefante travesti, levante la vista y vi miradas de reprobación y lastima hacia mi persona mientras escucha susurros nada discretos.

"_Es un idiota, mira que hablarle así"_

"_Ahora si se excedió"_

"_Esto fue más allá del humor negro Cullen"_

Ósea ¿Acaso yo era el jodido malo de la película? Pero si ella no se quedó calladita, ¿Es que no vieron como me contesto? La verdad su último comentario fue de lo mas… hiriente. Además, la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharnos discutir no sé por qué tanta conmoción por otra estúpida pelea, así que tomé mi postura de Oh-Putamente-Genial-Cullen para que no creyeran que sus comentarios ridículos me afectaban.

-¿Acaso no tienen a alguien más para joder en su vida? ¿Qué carajos me ven?-les gruñí fríamente.

Algunos siguieron su camino y otros se metieron a los laboratorios cercanos, eso sí, sin dejar de murmurar, pendejos, era mi vida, y no es como si fuese el fin del mundo, Swan se encabronó, gran cosa, ni siquiera era mi amiga, y no me importaba, no, no lo hacía, ni siquiera ver sus ojos cristalinos me harían sentirme mal, era su problema por ser tan… pues ella.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!

Oh, Rayos. Alerta de duende encabronada.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para encarar a mi –dulce- (nótese el sarcasmo) hermanita, a pesar de su tamaño comparado con el chihuahua de la vecina era de temer cuando estaba enojada, y ahora lo estaba, podía ver sus mejillas encendidas y casi podía jurar ver salir humo de sus orejas como en las caricaturas.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- le pregunté fingiendo aburrimiento cuando por dentro mis carísimos bóxers Calvin Clain temblaban.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpido con Bella? Pude escuchar desde el pasillo de la cafetería como la insultabas, ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de molestarla? ¿Por qué no la puedes dejar en paz?

Buena pregunta.

-Eso no te incumbe Duende, y ella no es tan santita como tú y los chicos la quieren hacer ver, ¡Me contesto Alice! ¿O acaso eso si no lo escuchaste? ¡Comparo mis ojos con el moho!-le refute molesto.

-Ella solo se defiende Cullen, pero para nadie es noticia el saber que siempre eres tu el que comienza con todo, desde que Bella llegó a Forks no haces nada más que molestarla, ella no te hace nada Edward, si te tomaras la molestia de escucharla hablar con nosotros sabrías que…

-No tengo interés de saberlo Alice, me da igual, Swan y yo no somos amigos, y quizá contigo sea de una manera, pero conmigo es totalmente diferente y quién sabe, quizá esté siendo hipócrita con ustedes y conmigo muestre su verdadero yo-respondí cínicamente.

Alice comenzó a mover impacientemente su pie envuelto en su costoso zapato.

-¡Eres un idiota Edward! Tú sabes que lo que dices es mentira y si fuese cierto eso que dices que te da igual, no la molestarías como lo haces, a veces incluso pareciera que la buscas solo para joderla.

Me sorprendí de su suposición, era completamente absurdo.

-Que pendejadas dices hermana, ¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero escuchar mas, si, se encabrono, pero se le pasara, así que deja de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, mejor corre a consolar a tu amiguita- le dije mientras acomodaba mi mochila y caminaba hacia el lado contrario.

Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero al dar la vuelta al pasillo escuche que Alice susurraba algo así como que yo era un verdadero ciego.

**BELLA POV**

Idiota, idiota, idiota

Cruzaba la cafetería mientras repetía mi mantra para aliviar esa sensación de vacío que tenia instalada desde que discutí con él.

No tenía mucha hambre, así que me conforme con una leche de chocolate y un paquete de galletas aun sabiendo que cuando Alice lo viera me reñiría por comer esa "basura"; me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y me encontré con Rose y Emmett que al verme esbozaron una leve sonrisa y una mirada de comprensión. Ya lo sabían.

-No digan nada, no puedo creer que se enteraran en menos de una hora-fue mi saludo mientras me sentaba frente a ellos.

-Cariño, me entere en el mismo momento que discutían, sus gritos podían escucharse casi por todo el edificio-murmuro Rose apenada.

Me sonroje furiosamente, no podía creer que había perdido la paciencia por una basura como Cullen.

-No te avergüences Bellita, yo en tu lugar también le hubiera contestado lo mismo que tu, claro, con mis puños de obsequio-se largo a reír el grandulón de Emmett mientras se metía un trozo de hamburguesa a la boca y seguía hablando para el disgusto de Rose con la boca llena- Aunque sinceramente no entiendo a Edward, el no es así con los demás, siempre ha sido un malhablado libertino, pero pareciera que su vena de hijo prodigo aumenta cerca de ti.

Genial. Yo era la que sacaba lo peor de él, al menos estábamos a mano porque él hacía lo mismo conmigo, desde un principio los chicos se había sorprendido de la grosera manera de Edward para conmigo, y aun no podían darle una explicación lógica, sin embargo descubrieron que el también me hacia enervarme, aunque mi actitud era un caso diferente, pues era consecuencia de su desplante.

-¿Estás bien Bella?

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con los preocupados ojos celestes de Rosalie, unos ojos muy bonitos, cálidos y al mismo tiempo inteligentes, no podía concebir la colosal diferencia entre estos ojos y los de…

-Estoy bien Rose-la tranquilicé con un suspiro- solo que ya me estoy hartando, al principio discutir con él era… hasta entretenido, pero últimamente se ha vuelto tan… diferente, más despectivo, como si se molestase verdaderamente con mi presencia, y la verdad hasta he llegado a pensar que preferiría no tenerlo enfrente, sé que no soy bonita, ni la joya más preciosa del mundo, pero no es necesario que el me lo esté recordando a cada segundo como si fuese un pecado.

Una explicación bastante larga si me permiten decirlo, pero era la verdad, o al menos una parte de ella, no hacía falta decirle que muy en el fondo sentía un hueco por las palabras de hoy, y además porque era estúpido, tan estúpido como usar lentes dentro de una mazmorra.

Emmett trago en seco lo que estaba masticando y sus ojos castaños, un poco más claros que los míos me miraron seriamente, algo no muy común en el pues su semblante siempre era el hogar de una sonrisa.

-¿Te han herido sus palabras pequeña?-preguntó con un tono de voz grave y serio, no por nada decía que yo era su pequeña hermanita.

No conteste, sinceramente porque no quería mentir o que se diesen cuenta de algo que yo apenas estaba analizando, joder, que difícil puede llegar a ser la adolescencia.

Mis miedos se acrecentaron cuando vi como ambos se miraban fijamente, como si estuviesen hablando con el silencio, o una de esas cursilerías de pareja y después sus ojos recaían en mi figura como descubriendo algo, sin embargo fue Rose la que hablo…

-Bells, ¿Acaso tu…

-¡BELLA!

No sé porque, pero esa interrupción me dio tremendo alivio como el que de seguro sintió Willy cuando fue liberado al océano, no tenía idea de porque me había sentido presionada, aunque claro, el sentimiento se volvió palpable cuando unos pequeños brazos buscaban quitarme hasta la última reserva de oxigeno.

-Alice… ¿Pue…des hacer…me el favor de aflojar tu a…brazo?

Los grilletes, hmm, quiero decir, los brazos de mi mejor amiga me liberaron y el rostro de duendecillo de Alice quedo exactamente a mi altura mientras un pequeño puchero sobresalía de sus labios. Era una imagen que le rompería el corazón a un asesino.

-¡Bella!, perdóname por haber compartido el vientre de mi madre con esa basura humana, te juro que el absorbió todos los genes malignos y que yo no soy así-sollozó.

-Alice…

-No entiendo como Edward puede comportase así contigo, te prometo que si no fuese porque sé que mamá es buena y adora a papa juraría que tuvo un romance con el diablo…

-¡Alice!-

-Si lo sé, hasta el diablo tiene su lado amable, Edward es como el núcleo de la maldad, creo que fue tan malo que por eso se robo mi desarrollo y soy tan pequeña… ¿Ves como nos daña a todos? Ni siquiera pudo respetar los nutrientes que mamá destinaba a mi cordón umbilical…

-¡Alice tranquilízate!-le dije riendo ligeramente. La mente de mi amiga podía ser un verdadero torbellino.

-¿No estás enojada conmigo entonces?- preguntó haciendo imposiblemente enormes sus ojos esmeraldas. Tan iguales y tan diferentes.

-¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo pequeña? Eres mi mejor amiga Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-le asegure con una sonrisa, su preocupación había levantado un poco mi ánimo.

Ella se levantó de un salto con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojitos brillosos corriendo a los brazos de Jasper, el cual le sonreía tiernamente, con tanto drama no me había percatado de su presencia, sin embargo ahora acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña Cullen con ternura.

-¿Ves te dije que no estaría molesta contigo Cielo?-le decía en susurros mientras me hacia un guiño en el ojo que yo respondí.

Después del numerito continuamos nuestro almuerzo, pude percatarme de que a propósito omitieron el tema "E" en la mesa, y se los agradecí enormemente, ya tenía mucho para el día, el timbre se escuchó y nos levantamos para terminar la segunda jornada de clases, me despedí de los chicos intentando ignorar sus miradas preocupadas, por Dios, solo fue otra estúpida pelea, pero aun así sentía que su preocupación tenía justificación, y no quería enredarme más.

Las demás clases se hicieron interminables, ahora el regreso a clases no me parecía tan genial, pero aun así me obligue a prestar atención, ya que si algo provocaba mi extraño comportamiento era el idiota de Cullen y el no tenía ninguna influencia en mi persona como para provocar eso. ¿Cierto?

Al salir de mi última clase, todo lo que quiera era desaparecer del instituto, podía ver como algunas personas me daban la misma expresión preocupada que mis amigos, esto rayaba en lo ridículo, así que moviendo mis pies a una velocidad nada recomendable en mi torpeza nata, avance al estacionamiento.

Me encontré los chicos cerca de mi vieja camioneta a un lado de un glorioso Jeep, una moderna Harley Davidson y un glamoroso Volvo Plateado, y repito, no tengo que decir de quien es cada uno, ustedes lo saben, así que no alimenten mas la tortura del día ¿Si? Gracias.

-¡Bella! Inicio de clases, inicio de reunión Cullen-Hale-McCartie-Swan en mi casa. ¡Ahora!-chilló una emocionada Alice dando saltitos en su lugar.

-¿Qué dices Bella? Hoy es el turno de las chicas, y los chicos tendrán que conformarse con nuestro drama y actores exponencialmente más atractivos-me animó Rose con una sonrisita mientras Jasper y Emmett hacían un gesto de inconformidad.

Ese era el ritual de cada semana, películas en casa, sin embargo no estaba verdaderamente de humor para ir a la mansión Cullen, a veces Edward se unía a nuestro momento de cine por las tardes en una extraña forma de tregua, y ahora no tenia ánimos de estar en el mismo lugar que él, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que hui del instituto como si un asesino pedófilo me estuviera siguiendo, no quería estar cerca de él.

-Dudo mucho que se nos una hoy-aseguró Alice adivinando mis dudas-esta tan furioso como Grinch en día de navidad desde la mañana y estoy segura que llegando a la casa se encerrara en su habitación.

La afirmación de Alice, por extraño que parezca me hizo sentir peor. Y aunque su suposición fuese correcta no ayudaba el hecho de que él estuviera ahí, eso sería suficiente para arruinarme la tarde, el espacio geográfico puede ser tan reducido cuando la persona que más te odia esta cerca, además por muy Emo que suene, quería estar a solas, quería reflexionar sobre que chingados era lo que traía con este estúpido animo y quería solucionarlo ya para que mañana no luciera como una estúpida sentimental delante de Cullen.

Y no había mejor lugar de soledad en este momento que mi casa, mis padres habían decidido ir a Seattle a pasear y me aseguraron que no regresarían hasta dentro de dos días, no les había dicho a los chicos porque se preocupaban y estaba segura que Alice me obligaría quedarme en su casa, y en estos momentos era lo último que deseaba.

-La verdad, no creo poder ir… me siento algo mal chicos.

Mi excusa fue la mentira más patética que había soltado, estaba segura que no creyeron ni una sola palabra pero aun así no insistieron. Por eso amo a mis amigos, me di la vuelta para subir a mi camioneta, pero antes de subir Alice me abrazo y me susurro al odio.

-No lo pienses tanto, te darás cuenta fácilmente, solo espero que estés sentada para ese momento.

La mire extrañada pero ella solo me dio una sonrisita casi imperceptible.

-Ve con cuidado Bellita, y si mañana ves al idiota de Edward con un ojo morado no preguntes-me dijo Emmett con su sonrisita traviesa.

Negué con la cabeza ante sus tonterías y me subí a mi vehículo, el motor gruñó como una bestia salvaje pero estaba tan acostumbrada que no me percate del susto que aquel sonido provocó en el estacionamiento, moví la palanca de cambios mientras por el retrovisor veía a mis amigos despedirse con la mano alzada.

Y comencé a manejar hacia mi casa, hacia el lugar donde esperaba se aclararan mis dudas.

* * *

><p><em>"Bellz se detiene para escuchar a los fantasmas lectores... se acercan"<em>

Aquí está el primer capítulo por si ya lo tenían olvidado (espero que no), veré si mañana puedo subir el capi dos, tranquil s me portaré bien y no fallaré; Besos de panda y dejenme sus reviews ¿No? me encanta leerlos, son mi motivación. Kisses.


	3. Y lo tenías en tus narices

**Nota de la autora:** Hey, hey, ¡Hey! Les dije que volvería. Aquí traigo el capítulo número 2, espero que les guste, en lo particular me gusto hacer este capítulo. Les mando muchos abrazos de panda, y ya saben dejenme sus Reviews para saber que tal les va pareciendo la historia. _Bellz levanta la espada, está dispuesta a atacar a los fantasmas lectores._ Kisses.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son de la mente brillante de Meyer, yo solo me divierto y tengo charlas ficticias con ellos... ¡Oye Alice deja mi ropa!

* * *

><p><strong>EL COLOR DE TUS OJOS<strong>

"El lenguaje del amor está en los ojos"

**Capítulo 2: Y lo tenías en tus narices**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba tan furioso como Grinch en día de navidad, y lo peor es que no sabía porque, o bueno, si lo sabía pero eso hacía que me pusiera todavía peor, ni siquiera pude desayunar en la cafetería con mis amigos porque ahí estaba la desgraciadita de Swan y no quería más drama por hoy, la vi de espaldas pero me di cuenta como todos la miraban como si fuera el mesías o algo por el estilo.

Ella-no-era-perfecta.

A la salida ninguno de los chicos estaban en el estacionamiento, de seguro habían salido a pasear y a mí me tomaron por idiota, así que tome mi volvo y me dirigí a casa, si el mundo me da la espalda, yo también ¿No? Quería tumbarme en cama y olvidarme de todo, solo quería cerrar los jodidos ojos.

Al llegar a casa pude ver una hilera de carros fuera del pórtico, y no sé porque sentí una removedera de intestinos al no ver por ningún lado la basura automovilista de Isa… Isabella.

Suspire.

Nadie me creería pero pondría mi hermoso trasero en una parrilla si mintiera al decir que no tenía intenciones de insultarla cuando ella creyó que iba a hacerlo en el pasillo. Pero claro, quien le cree a la oveja negra.

Entre a la casa y Esme salió a recibirme con la sonrisa de siempre y una cuchara de madera en la mano.

-Hijo, ya llegaste, me preguntaba porque no habías regresado de la escuela con tu hermana y tus amigos-me dijo mientras me daba una caricia en la mejilla. Si muy puto. Pero es mi mama y se lo permito ¿Ok?

-Me quede haciendo otras cosas, pero ya estoy aquí madre-mentí mientras le besaba la frente; y se joden, ustedes que no pueden besar a sus madres sin dejar de verse jodidamente calientes como yo.

-Bueno, ve con ellos mientras termino de hacer la comida-me pidió dulcemente.

Me encamine hacia la sala cuando ella me llamó como recordando algo.

-Cielo, ¿Sabes porque no vino Bella?

JODER. ¿Hasta mi madre tenía que recordármelo?

-No sé, ma. De seguro tuvo algo importante que hacer-respondí entre dientes, no tenía que ser un grosero solo porque Swan y yo no pudiéramos convivir como seres humanos normales.

-Oh, de acuerdo, es una lástima es una excelente chica, tan linda, y muy buena cocinera…

Esme me dejo solo en el vestíbulo mientras continuaba alabando a Swan en su recorrido a la cocina, hasta ella pensaba que era perfecta. Que retorcido mundo.

Iba a ir directamente a mi habitación, pero por curiosidad avance a la sala para ver que hacían los chicos, efectivamente estaban viendo una película sentados en el suelo comiendo palomitas y al parecer era de romance, vaya, que bajo habían caído Emmett y Jasper con tal de complacer a las chicas. ¡Gay!

-Tenga cuidado chicos, si no se cuidan dentro de poco estarán usando fajas y bailando tango-me burle sin poder contenerme.

Me hubiera quedado callado. Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron para matarme con la mirada, diablos, hasta parecía de esas películas que te chupaban el alma sin tocarte, nadie decía nada pero podía sentir el ambiente tenso.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que dije? Solo era una broma, chicos.

-No tienes que decirlo Edward, estamos conscientes de lo "inocentes" que son tus bromitas-me dijo Alice crudamente.

Y ahí lo entendí, seguía enfadada, demonios, venía a MI casa a olvidarme de todo el asunto y tenía que sacarlo a colación. ¿Qué no podía superarlo?

-Alice, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado, no te metas en algo que no es tu asunto-le conteste aburrido y con cierto tono prepotente.

-Bella es nuestra amiga Edward, claro que es nuestro asunto, tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear-hablo Rose con seriedad.

-¿Y que soy yo? ¿Su perro? –ya me estaba enojando- Yo también soy su amigo y en ningún momento he visto que la regañen por insultarme, yo los conocí primero y parece que se les olvida ese insignificante detalle.

-Edward reconoce que tú eres el que siempre empieza, Bella solo se defiende, has llegado a sobrepasar los límites, te conocemos amigo, por eso nos damos cuenta de que te comportas con ella muy mal, como si no la soportaras, y no entendemos que es lo que te hizo para que actúes así-medio Jasper de manera pacífica, como intentando analizarme.

-Deja tus mariconadas psicológicas para quien te crea Jasper, a mí no me interesa, si la prefieren a ella por sobre mí de acuerdo, eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme-ultimé mientras me daba la vuelta para dirigirme a las escaleras, pero una pequeña mano me agarro del brazo.

Me giré y vi los ojos brillantes de Alice, podía ver cómo le dolía discutir conmigo, y aunque eso le sume puntos a mis mariconadas, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustaba discutir con mi duendecillo, la quiera un chingo.

-No se trata de eso Edward, queremos entenderte, tú no eres así, porque no admites que es lo que verdaderamente sientes.

¿Lo que verdaderamente qué? ¿Era acaso otro truco?

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir Alice, no hay nada que decir, Swan es para mí un cero a la izquierda, ni siquiera sé porque hacen tanto alboroto por otra discusión tonta, ella no es la perfección que todo el mundo ve, por eso no entiendo cuál es su preocu…

De repente deje de tener a Alice frente a mí rostro para contemplar la mirada iracunda de Emmett, el me sostenía de las solapas dejando mis pies fuera del alcance del suelo, de lejos podía escuchar los susurros de los chicos para que se tranquilizara y no llamara la atención de Esme, pero solo podía ver el semblante molesto de quien consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Nos preocupa porque ella es nuestra amiga pedazo de idiota, y porque aunque no lo haya dicho estoy seguro que le duele lo que le dices por tus estupideces y por no ser lo suficientemente hombre para darte cuenta de lo que sientes-me recriminó.

"¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que tus infantilismos solo le hacen daño? ¿No te das cuenta de que tú eres el errado? Claro que te das cuenta, pero lo sigues haciendo porque no sabes de qué otra forma acercarte a ella sin parecer un pendejo precoz, te voy a decir algo Edward, más te vale que vayas usando la nuez que tienes por cerebro, porque te aseguro que no solo yo te voy a moler los huesos, pero si soy el que más lo va a disfrutar"

Me soltó sin contemplaciones, dejándome caer al suelo mientras los demás lo sostenían para que no se acercara nuevamente a mí, sin embargo no estaba molesto con él, ni siquiera me incomodaba el cuello donde me había rozado la tela en su duro agarre, estaba atontando rememorando lo que había dicho.

_"¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que tus infantilismos solo le hacen daño?"_

No era un idiota, sabía que mis comentarios la molestaban y la hacían rabiar, pero… ¿Daño? ¿Por qué a ella le heriría lo que yo le dijera? ¿Y porque la idea me producía asco? ¿Acaso era eso lo que sintió hoy cuando vi sus ojos húmedos? Oh diablos, no quería que me importara, ni siquiera quiera pensar en ello, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como los chicos me miraban a la expectativa, como si esperasen que yo reaccionase e hiciese algo, incluso Emmett tenía los ojos curiosos de saber cuál sería mi siguiente comentario, lo que ninguno se imaginó, menos yo, fue que actuara como un verdadero pendejo.

-Yo…yo… creo que, debo…iré a mi habitación.

Y pite de allí, llegue a mi recamara, mi santuario y me tire en la cama deshecha enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada, mi plan de cerrar los ojos y olvidar era una jodida mierda, solo podía recordar las palabras de Emmett, las palabras de los chicos, no es que fuese la primera vez que me reñían mi actitud con ella, pero sentía que ahora todo era diferente, ¿acaso había cruzado una línea?

¿Qué diablos pasaba? Es como si ellos sospechasen algo que yo me estaba perdiendo.

La imagen de Isabella en el pasillo se tomó su tiempo para atormentarme de forma particular y gratuita la mente, ¡Rayos! yo no me sentía culpable, si se sentía mal era su culpa por ser tan tonta y dejarse creer lo que otros le dicen, digo ella también me dice cosas y yo no… ¡Arg!

Ni siquiera me dieron ganas de bajar a comer, podía escuchar ruido en la planta baja pero no quería ver a nadie, no quería escuchar a nadie, al cabo de unas horas oí como gritaban algo de ir al centro, y después el motor del jeep de Emmett se levantó en el silencio para después escucharse en la lejanía.

_"¡Eres un idiota Edward!" "tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear" "tú eres el que siempre empieza" "le duele lo que le dices"_

_"le duele lo que le dices"_

Maldita sea. Puse la almohada sobre mi cabeza para dejar de escuchar las estúpidas voces de mis amigos, yo siempre he sido así, sarcástico, burlón, molestoso, engreído y arrogante, pero ellos nunca habían hecho nada más que negar con la cabeza o rodar los ojos, nunca se habían molestado, porque nunca había hecho algo que ellos consideraran malo.

¿De verdad era yo el problema?

Y si era así, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué me provocaba Swan para desatar mi lengua venenosa? Siempre había dicho que la del problema era ella, ella me provocaba molestarla, ella y su supuesta jodida perfección, ella y su lengua que no se cortaba para ponerme en mi lugar, ella y esa cabeza tan dura y terca, ella y… esos ojos tan…

-Rayos, pensar definitivamente no es mi fuerte-gruñí.

-Quizá porque estás pensando demasiado.

La voz intrusa en mi habitación se escuchaba, aunque dulce, con una nada disimulada diversión, levante la vista para ver la figura de mi madre recargada el marco de mi puerta viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa, en sus ojos, tan parecidos en los míos brillaba una chispa de comprensión.

-Ilumíname madre, se supone que tu deber es hacerme pensar-le dije con la voz ronca, diablos, me sentía tan marica.

Ella entro a mi habitación viendo reprobatoriamente el desorden que era mi habitación para sentarse en la esquina de mi cama, esto era una estampa de lo más extraña, digo, amaba a mi madre pero dudaba mucho que pudiera darme una respuesta a un problema que ni siquiera podía identificar.

-¿Qué tal si te cuento una historia?

-Aun no es mi hora de dormir-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Anthony…

Uy. Cuando me llamaba por mi segundo nombre era mejor tener el pico cerrado. Así que hice la seña de una aureola en mi cabeza como la de un angelito y le di a entender que la escucharía.

-Bueno, cambiare un poco la situación para que la puedas ver desde otra perspectiva ¿De acuerdo? –Asentí con la cabeza- Hace algún tiempo, en una escuela dentro de un aburrido pueblo, existieron dos jóvenes que a pesar de ser diferentes eran buenas personas… a su manera-dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Diablos. Esto no me olía bien.

-La chica era algo tímida, algo terca pero muy generosa, él en cambio era cariñoso, sin embargo lo ocultaba tras su armadura de vagabundo arrogante-me dijo mirando mis ojos con el ceño fruncido a lo que yo rehuí de su mirada- el chico buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestarla ya que no entendía como las personas podían apreciar a alguien que era en extremo diferente a él y quererla de la misma forma que parecían estimarlo-vaya, podía comprender al pobre chico- pero más allá de aquella razón, había otra, la verdadera razón, aquella que ocultaba tras los supuestos celos, las burlas y los insultos.

Mire a Esme con la curiosidad en la punta de la lengua, esa historia se me hacía muy conocida, demasiado…

-El chico… tenía miedo-susurró mi madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso no puede ser posible? Por qué yo… quiero decir, ¿Por qué el chico le tendría miedo a ella?-le pregunté sin poder contenerme. Esa historia era ridícula.

-¿Me vas a dejar continuar mi historia?-preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento-murmuré apenado mientras volvía a dejarme caer en la cama refunfuñando.

-Cómo iba diciendo, el chico tenía miedo, pero no de ella, sino de él mismo, tenía miedo de no comprender a alguien como ella, la chica lo confundía, un sentimiento que en sus años de rebeldía nunca había experimentado, ella era diferente, y era una diferencia que a él le atraía irremediablemente, como un imán, pero tenía miedo de caer al vacío y no salir de ahí. El chico tenía miedo de enamorarse.

Juro que el aire se me atoro en la garganta. Es más juro que me quede como esas caricaturas que se vuelven de piedra. ¿Enamorarse? No, no, no, no. Eso no. Eso era tonto, eso era ridículo, jamás, ella, no… ella…

Mientras negaba con la cabeza como un poseso Esme continuo hablando.

-¿Y cómo no iba a tener miedo? Él no quería y nunca se había enamorado, por esa razón, por ese miedo él prefería cubrir sus inseguridades con burlas y groserías, sin embargo no podía ocultar el deje de alivio que sentía al cruzar palabras con ella, aunque fuesen de un modo nada ortodoxo…

No, no, no. Seguía escuchando a mi madre relatar la historia como si fuera una película, mientras la comparaba conmigo, conmigo y con ella, podía sentir un sudor frio correr por mi espalda, no podía ser tan idiota, simplemente… no podía ser tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta de algo así.

-Pero allí estaban los detalles para cualquiera que lo viera minuciosamente, la forma en que él se percataba de cada pequeño detalle de su piel…

_"La cicatriz oculta de su codo"_

-Del carácter que siempre sobresalía en ella…

_"Su cabeza dura y terca"_

-De las cosas que a ella le gustaban…

_"La cocina, los libros, las películas"_

-De sus reacciones más comunes…

_"Su sonrojo, sus mohines"_

-De aquel color de ojos que eran tan difíciles de describir, y tan fáciles de perderse para él.

_"Sus ojos, sus ojos color…color…. del chocolate, chocolate derretido"_

JODER ¡JODER! **JODER** JODER

Me levante de un salto de la cama mientras mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, mi respiración se agitaba y mi corazón corría como si se lo llevara el diablo.

Era cierto, era verdad, aunque quisiera negarlo, aunque deseara hacerlo: no había retroceso.

Siempre había dicho que la del problema era ella, ella me provocaba molestarla, ella y su supuesta jodida perfección, ella y su lengua que no se cortaba para ponerme en mi lugar, ella y esa cabeza tan dura y terca, ella y esos ojos tan… tan bellos.

Era ella, siempre había sido ella, ella por la que llegaba más temprano a la escuela solo para molestarla, ella que con su lengua mordaz me sorprendía con cada comentario ingenioso, ella con su sonrojo tan particular y tan exquisito, ella y esa mirada caoba que me hacía sentir tan insignificante, tan débil… tan suyo.

-¿Edward?

La voz de mi mamá me saco de las ensoñaciones, me observaba con curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo con expectativa, no sabía cómo se había enterado ella de todo, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había percatado de este sentimiento que ni yo mismo podía digerir ahora, pero lo sabía, lo sabía y me había dado una patada en el trasero de una forma muy particular para que lo entendiera.

-¿Cómo termina la historia?-pregunté con temor.

-La historia todavía no termina hijo, aun se escribe, pero lo importante de la historia no es el final, es que los protagonistas se dieran cuenta de su ceguera, aunque como te darás cuenta, uno de ellos es el que debe de dar el primer paso… la pregunta es: ¿Cuál de los dos será?

Tenía la jodida sospecha de que sabía quién tenía que darlo.

-¿Y si la chica no siente lo mismo? ¿Si ella en verdad no le gusta lo diferente que es el chico?-volví a preguntar con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo estoy segura de que si siente lo mismo, solo que ella también necesita un empujoncito-comentó divertida mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mí- y aunque yo estuviese equivocada, ¿Sería tan cobarde el chico para negar sus sentimientos ya que sabe que los tiene? Yo creo que no. Porque a pesar de tener muchos defectos, son esos los que le dan la oportunidad de cambiar y ser mejor.

-Tú de verdad ¿De verdad crees eso?

Esme sonrió maternalmente mientras me daba un beso en la frente y caminaba hacia la puerta, antes de llegar al rellano se giró y me dijo.

-Claro que lo creo, además, si el chico fuese lo suficientemente observador, se daría cuenta de que él y la chica, no son tan diferentes como piensa.

Tras decir eso, levantó la mano izquierda y aventó algo, reaccione por instinto y tome el objeto que ella me arrojó, al abrir las manos me di cuenta de que eran las llaves de mi carro.

La mire sin entender.

-Sería una muy buena idea ir a pasear un rato, quizá se te ocurra hacer algo interesante.

Y después de eso salió dejándome solo, con unas llaves y la cabeza echa un verdadero lio.

**BELLA POV**

El silencio de mi casa hacia un contraste perfecto con los sollozos ahogados de mi pecho, cuando creía que me encontraba mejor una nueva ola de amargura volvía a instalarse allí, justo al lado de un órgano que me martillaba intensamente y el llanto regresaba.

Alice tenía razón cuando me recomendó no pensar tanto, la solución estaba frente a mis narices, siempre lo estuvo, también tenía razón respecto a estar sentada… no lo estuve, la revelación me llegó cuando estaba dándome una ducha y la epifanía me golpeó lo suficiente como para dejarme resbalar en los fríos azulejos de la regadera y abrazar mis rodillas mientras la primera ola de lágrimas se mezcló con el olor de aroma de mi shampoo.

Nunca me he considerado una persona sentimental, de hecho el drama lo reservaba para mis libros y películas, pero ahora parecía que la situación se mofaba de mi al permanecer por horas bajo la regadera sollozante, internamente desee no estar sola, desee que alguien estuviese ahí para decirme que estaba confundiendo las cosas, que estaba equivocada, o como mínimo abrazarme… la revelación no podía ser más cruel de lo que ya era.

Que irónico resultaba todo, que la persona a la que dices detestar sea aquella que se roba tus lágrimas es de lo más patético, me la había pasado largos minutos negándolo, repudiándolo, mofándome de lo que creía ser cierto… pero entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?

¿Por qué si era mentira era tan consciente de cuando estaba él cerca?

¿Por qué si me estaba engañando, sus palabras crueles me lastimaban tanto?

¿Por qué si era una farsa sentía el hueco de mi pecho hacerse cada vez más grande?

¿Por qué si lo negaba no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos?

En esos ojos profundos, tan malditamente verdes; ahora veo porque era tan difícil describirlos, era casi imposible, eran tan bellos, igual que _él,_ su sonrisa, su cabello, sus gestos, todos, aunque la lengua me sangrara por mordérmela al decirlo, todo él era bello como sus ojos…

El recuerdo de cómo terminó nuestra última discusión trajo consigo un nuevo dolor y con él, nuevas lágrimas.

Salí del baño cuando el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de un manto negro, la casa entera era una cueva oscura pero no me daba cuenta, a duras penas fui consciente de que ya tenía puesta la ropa interior, y con una lentitud absurda me encamine hacia los cajones de ropero para tomar unos viejos pants y una vieja camisa de Charlie que dejaba uno de mis hombros al descubierto, ni siquiera me molesté en secar mi cabello, podía sentir como las recientes gotas del baño aún se deslizaban y caían mojando la playera y parte del suelo.

Baje las escaleras sin encender las luces, arriesgándome a tropezar y morir de la forma más estúpida, pero al parecer el cielo estaba muy entretenido con mi sufrimiento porque no me paso nada, me dirigí a uno de los sillones de la sala y me quedé allí, sintiendo el frio de la estancia y de mi propio cuerpo, negándome nuevamente a creer algo que ya no tenía remedio, ¿Pero cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

No quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él, sería un suicidio, los sollozos se intensificaron al imaginar su reacción si se llegase a enterar de lo que hasta ahora me daba cuenta. Él se reiría, claro que sí, se reiría y utilizaría aquel nuevo conocimiento para hacerme la vida más miserable de lo que podía antes de ello.

Casi podía imaginar su sonrisa burlona, esa mueca torcida y esos ojos brillantes que me intimidaban hasta la medula con una dosis exacta de desprecio. Podía ver su cuerpo contorsionarse de la risa floja que soltaría y las palabras más hirientes de su repertorio:

_"Sí que sueñas alto Isa-Fea-diría el riéndose-¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginar algo tan absurdo? Jamás me fijaría en alguien tan insípida como tú."_

Para ese momento mi respiración era entrecortada y el hueco de mi pecho era un verdadero Gran Cañón, no quería ir al instituto jamás, no quería escuchar eso porque sabía que no lo soportaría, ¿Cómo llegué a esto?

De la nada un ruido melodioso me sobresaltó de mi suplicio, tarde un poco en entender que era el timbre de la casa, ni siquiera tuve la curiosidad de imaginar quien sería, inclusive estuve tentada a hacerle creer que no había nadie, después de todo la casa permanecía en oscuras, pero el insistente sonidito amenazaba con dejarme una jaqueca, así que sin ánimos de nada me dirigí a la puerta.

No mire por la mirilla, solo tome una bocanada de aire mientras limpiaba los restos húmedos en mi rostro y abría la puerta…

Del otro lado, me esperaban preocupados y afligidos un par de gemas verdes, tan cálidas que por un instante me sentí reconfortada, abrazada…

-Bella…-susurró con un tono dolido, como si creyera que mi estado era su culpa.

Pero a pesar de sentir su calor y su apoyo… no eran ese par de ojos verdes los que yo quería ver.

-Tenías razón Alice- murmuré quedito rogando por no volver a derrumbarme aunque podía sentir mis ojos aguarse nuevamente- No tenía que pensar tanto.

Mi mejor amiga me miró con dolor, mientras me abrazaba en el rellano de la puerta, me fundí en su abrazo sintiendo que la presión en mi pecho disminuía casi nada porque aunque lo negara, aunque me odiara por eso… no eran sus brazos los que querían que me consolaran.

No en ese momento.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal chicas? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí porque se viene lo mejor, espero que puedan dejarme sus reviews no saben como me animan. Mando muchos saludos, abrazos de Panda.<p>

_Bellz se retira a dormir escondida en las hojas del bosque, con su espada de madera en mano._


	4. Corazón expuesto

**Nota de la autora:** Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capi, me ha costado tantito porque he querido dejarlo perfecto, pero aquí ya está. Espero les guste me entra mucha emoción, está algo largo pero les aseguro que se llevarán una que otra sorpresita. Les mando muchos saludos y espero que me compensen con Reviews. ¡Kisses!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, son de la mente brillante de Meyer, yo solo me divierto y tengo charlas ficticias con ellos... ¡Oye Alice deja mi ropa!

* * *

><p><strong>EL COLOR DE TUS OJOS<strong>

"El lenguaje del amor está en los ojos"

**Capítulo 3: Corazón expuesto**

**BELLA POV**

Jodidamente odiaba llorar, y ustedes me dirían que dejara de hacerlo, pero era condenadamente difícil. Podía sentir como los bracitos de Alice me apretaban intentando transmitir su apoyo, pero no era suficiente y lo peor es que me sentía como una tonta, si ya de por si todo parecía una novela barata seguir llorando era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-Amiga, no me gusta verte así, sabía que la noticia te caería como bomba pero no imagine qué a este punto-me consolaba Alice mientras frotaba mi espalda.

-Ya somos dos, creo que cuando me di cuenta deje de respirar varios minutos-susurré patéticamente mientras hipeaba.

Ambas deshicimos el abrazo y solo así me di cuenta de que atrás de ella no estaba ninguno de los chicos, había esperado casi de inmediato la insistente camada de preguntas de Rose, Emmett y Jazz, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos la había acompañado porque en la desolada calle, a un lado de mi vieja camioneta, solo resplandecía el lujoso Porche que le habían regalado sus padres hacía dos años.

-Vine sola, imagine que no querías que nadie te viera triste… y al parecer no me equivoque.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento Allie, te tengo aquí parada en el rellano de la puerta, ¿No quieres pasar?-Pregunté con desgana.

Aunque su presencia era reconfortante, mi parte masoquista me pedía más tiempo a solas, más tiempo para digerir, más tiempo para mentirme a mi misma de que todo era una jugarreta de mi mente y al sacudir un poco la cabeza todo desaparecería

Mi mejor amiga entrecerró los ojos viéndome fijamente, poco tarde en darme cuenta que no me miraba a mí, sino a mis espaldas, giré sobre mi misma y vi la vieja escalera que se alzaba hacia el segundo piso y a una oscuridad abrumadora de la que apenas ahora era consciente.

¿Había yo bajado eso sin hacerme daño?

De seguro a Alice le preocupó la excesiva oscuridad así como a mí me empezaba a inquietar, de verdad parecía una cueva tenebrosa, maldición, pude haberme lastimado. No debería dejar que mi nueva revelación me hiciera actuar como una estúpida. El recuerdo volvió a mandar escalofríos a mi pecho. ¡Rayos!

Sin darme cuenta, la presencia de Alice había controlado algo de mi congoja, si era cierto que el alivio era casi nada, si lo suficiente para sacarme del sopor en el que estaba, pero ahora…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-le pregunté con verdadera curiosidad mientras mordía mi lengua para no seguir sollozando- ¿Cómo fue que te percataste de lo que siento? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta yo primero?

-No era tan difícil Bella, lo supe casi desde el principio, ustedes tienen una forma muy retorcida de expresarse, es como si tuviesen miedo de decirse las cosas sinceramente.

Intente omitir el "ustedes" ya que no me gustaba como se escuchaba. Como si compartiéramos algo que obviamente no existía. Al menos no para los dos.

-Dime que es mentira Alice, dime que lo que creo sentir es solo un truco de mi cabeza, que realmente estoy confundiendo las cosas-suplique mientras tomaba sus manos en busca de apoyo.

Pero no espere que las soltara.

-No es así Bella-Su mirada seria me hizo estremecer- Y quiero decirte que nada ganas con negarlo, solo prolongaras tu dolor, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo, y posiblemente cuando te sientas mejor, puedes hablar con Ed…

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca Alice!-Grité ante el miedo que me produjo la sola idea de considerar esa posibilidad.

¿Bromeaba?

¿Cómo podía pensar que fuese a decirle algo de tal magnitud a él? A menos que mi amiga desease convertirme en el entretenimiento de por vida de su hermano no podía hablar en serio.

-Bella, cariño, no es tan malo…

-Tienes razón-le interrumpí-no es malo, es terrible.

-Lo dices como si fuese un castigo Bella, y no lo es, todo saldrá bien, puedo verlo.

Quería creerle, de verdad quería aferrarme a su convicción pero no podía y Alice se percató de ello fácilmente.

-Mi hermano puede parecer algo inmaduro… incluso un poquito cruel, pero la realidad es totalmente distinta, la forma en que se comporta contigo no la tiene con nadie más…

-Si estas intentando animarme quiero decirte que lo haces pésimo-susurré mientras volvía a sentir el hueco tamaño gran cañón en mi pecho.

Maldita sea, yo sabía que conmigo se portaba peor que con nadie, pero la pregunta era "¿Por qué?"

-No me estas entendiendo, cuando digo que Edward no se comporta contigo como con los demás no lo digo de forma obtusa, es retorcido y un poco extraño, pero Edward nunca ha sido muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, ¡Se sonroja y murmura maldiciones cuando Esme le da un beso por todos los cielos!

Era obvio para donde estaba hilando las conclusiones, pero no podía estar más alejada, Alice estaba insinuando que Edward se comportaba así conmigo porque en realidad… no, era estúpido incluso pensarlo, me sentía como una mosca aplastada en el cristal de un tráiler.

-Ya no quiero escuchar mas Alice, se a donde quieres llegar y no podrías estar más equivocada- dije con desgana.

Podía sentir el nudo en la garganta, lo podía sentir subiendo en señal de que volvería a llorar y quiera estar sola para cuando llegara.

Mi mejor amiga me vio con pena, de seguro ella pensaba que yo estaba en un error, pero la realidad era que la que estaba totalmente equivocada era ella. Por el amor del osito Bimbo, era su hermano, ella debía saber de antemano lo que sucedería si se diera cuenta que yo estaba…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Desde que había descubierto lo que me tenía como zombi había intentado evitar esa palabra, tanto en mi mente como en mis labios, no estaba lista, y mucho temía que jamás lo estaría.

-Creo… que quizá debería irme Bella-susurró Alice sin dejar de mirar la oscuridad de las escaleras con preocupación y algo de sospecha. Tenía miedo de dejarme sola.

-Estaré bien Allie-le dije intentando sonar segura aunque mi nariz roja estilo Rodolfo de seguro no la convencería, pero realmente necesitaba más tiempo sola-Mañana iré al instituto y estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Definitivamente para mañana tenía que estar mejor, tarde o temprano me toparía con él, y si la suerte no estaba de mi parte y tenía que ser antes no dejaría que viera así, de mi corría el hecho de que jamás sabría nada.

-Bella, en serio, piensa lo que te he dicho.

-No hay nada que pensar-repetí seria-por favor Alice, eres mi mejor amiga, esto que sabes no debes decirlo nunca a nadie, por favor.

Mi duendecillo me miró no muy convencida de lo que le estaba pidiendo, sin embargo dejó escapar un audible suspiro, que mas pareció un bufido de resignación y me volvió a abrazar.

-No creo que estés haciendo lo correcto, pero si es lo que deseas, nada saldrá de mis labios, aunque me roben mi costosa y preciosa bolsa _Dior_.

Sonreí levemente. Nunca dejaría de ser Alice.

-Gracias amiga.

-Me tengo que ir, Esme debe estar preguntándose porque tardo tanto, hoy preguntó por ti.

Esme Cullen era una mujer excepcionalmente hermosa, a menudo solíamos platicar y me sentía tan cómoda, como si fuésemos la misma persona, aunque claro esta ella era más bella, elegante y sofisticada, pero para que negarlo, esperaba que al crecer me pareciera un poco a la madre de Alice, no es que la mía fuese mala, pero Esme tenía ese encanto maternal del que Renee carecía con sus locuras.

-Mándale mis saludos- Le pedí sabiendo con pena que no iría a su casa por un buen tiempo.

Alice se percató del énfasis en mis palabras y negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo pensando que estas cometiendo un error, pero por ahora no diré nada.

-No está en tu naturaleza quedarte al margen de los problemas-dije con una pequeña sonrisa- pero has prometido no hacer nada.

Alice me enseñó su dentadura y me guiñó pícaramente.

-Sin embargo, no esperes que todos piensen así.

Entrecerré mis ojos sin saber bien a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se encaminó hacia su auto.

-Por cierto, sube a secarte ese cabello, te va a dar un resfriado si sigues así -me riñó suavemente al ver mi cabellera bastante húmeda, el hecho de no haberla secado después de ducharme se reflejaba en la enorme playera.

-Ya voy mamá-le respondí con sarcasmo.

-Te quiero Bella, ya verás que las cosas se solucionarán-me dijo nuevamente con ese tono misterioso que usaba pasa asegurar algunas cosas.

Subió a su Porche con una agilidad sorprendente y se escuchó el motor deportivo del auto, se despidió alzándome la mano antes de desaparecer por la empeñada que se alzaba al final de la calle.

Silencio, soledad, oscuridad.

Pude sentir todo eso al perder de vista las luces traseras del coche amarillo que se ocultó tras la calle, la sensación de vacío volvió con más fuerza y repentinamente, no me había percatado de hasta qué punto la presencia de Alice había menguado el dolor, giré sobre mis talones para ver la oscuridad de la estancia. Había frio.

Me estremecí, pero la idea de encender las luces me entusiasmaba tanto como el instituto en ese momento, la tristeza se estaba empezando a mezclar con algo nuevo pero más digerible: Frustración.

Y siendo sincera era mejor lidiar con la frustración que con la tristeza, por muy cobarde que eso se escuchara.

Es que no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí, la jodida historia empezó hasta con un toque de humor y ahora parecía un drama tipo "Lo que el viento se llevó" Al menos Scarlett O´Hara tuvo su lado fuerte cuando decidió quedarse y luchar por Tara, pero yo me sentía exactamente cuando se la pasaba llorando por Ashley.

Maldito Cullen por despertar esto, maldita yo por permitírmelo y malditas lágrimas que hacían escocer mis ojos ¿Es que no se podían tomar un jodido descanso? Quería evitar llorar, y además, todavía estaba el hecho de seguir convenciéndome de que mi problema era una invención de mi mente, quizá si me lo repetía muchas veces lograra aceptar que este sentimiento era una verdadera mentira.

¿Qué diantres estaba diciendo? De ser así tardaría meses y yo tenía que ir a la escuela mañana, Joder. Me debatía entre seguir llorando o estrellarme contra la pared, quizá si me golpeaba lo suficiente me daría amnesia, y así… ¡Basta Bella!

Suspire.

Por ahora me entretendría lo más posible secando mi cabello, verdaderamente estaba muy húmedo, algunas gotitas se acumulaban en las puntas al igual que las lagrimas lo hacían en mis pestañas para ir a dar al suelo, sorbí un poco la nariz, diablos, debía verme horrible, era una suerte que los chicos no hubiesen venido, de ser así, me hubiesen sonsacado hasta que les dijera la verdad.

Con la misma lentitud que cuando baje las escaleras, tome mi cuidado para volver a subirlas, la idea de encender la luz volvió a cruzar por mi mente pero la deseche, la luz era sinónimo de alegría, y lo que menos sentía ahora era eso, estaba en camino al desecho de personas fracasadas de la vida, un futuro así se pintaba deplorablemente gris. No merecía la luz.

-Jodidamente me escuche como una Emo-susurré para mí misma-Y ahora hablo sola, la cereza del pastel será que alguien entre a la casa y me asesine, bueno, si eso ocurre me evito la tortura de ir al instituto.

Justo cuando dije eso llegué a la cima de las escaleras y de verdad estuve a punto de morir, si de por si mi patosidad era enorme, el ahora repentino charco de agua que se colaba en la cima de las escaleras no ayudó mucho y tuve que sostenerme del barandal para no romper mi cráneo contra el suelo.

-Pero qué diablos…- ¿De dónde había salido esa agua?

Miré la ventana más cercana a las escaleras pero esta permanecía cerrada, desde ella se podían apreciar las nubes negras que presagiaban lluvia pero del cielo aun no caían gotas, en ese momento solo los arboles tendrían las hojas húmedas del rocío diario de Forks, sin embargo la ventisca no era tan grande como para que los troncos se mecieran de tal forma que el agua llegase hasta la casa, y menos con la ventana cerrada… a menos que…

Por pura curiosidad mire el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación, estaba oscuro, pero podía ver claramente que la puerta de mi recamara estaba ligeramente entreabierta, ¿La había dejado así?

No podía recordarlo.

Increíblemente y a pesar de que era un poco raro, no sentía miedo, quizá tantas lagrimas derramadas, y las aun por derramar me impedían sentir otra cosa que no fuese tristeza, así que evitando pensar en un ladrón camine despacio hacia mi recamara, posiblemente ustedes pensaran que estoy loca y que la mejor idea era correr en dirección contraria, pero no veía la necesidad.

Estaba deprimida. ¿Recuerdan?

Así que camine sin detenerme topándome con un caminito de gotas que conducían hacia mi habitación. Definitivamente no podía ser una coincidencia.

Parecía como si me estuviesen conduciendo a algún lado y al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto no dude ni un segundo en abrirla completamente.

El interior de este parecía estar exactamente igual a como lo deje, sin embargo, las cortinas de mi ventana ondeaban en dirección a donde el viento indicaba ya que esta se encontraba abierta de par en par.

Ese pequeño detalle debió suponer una nota de estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, ya que si bien esa ventana nunca permanecía con seguro, siempre estaba cerrada, y cuando digo siempre es SIEMPRE, pero vuelvo a repetirles, no tenía miedo, es más, ni siquiera le puse la debida atención a la dichosa ventana.

Quizá porque mi estado era como una lobotomía orgánica que dejaba fuera todo rastro de emoción que no fuera sentirme miserable, quizá porque en Forks carecíamos de ladrones y era estadísticamente improbable que uno se hubiese metido a la casa… o tal vez, porque mi atención estaba puesta únicamente en el caminito de agua que continuaba todavía dentro de la habitación.

Hasta ese momento me percate de que mi dormitorio no estaba tan exactamente igual como yo pensaba; me acerque poco a poco a mi cama, en donde el pequeño sendero de gotas terminaba justo a sus pies, el colchón aun conservaba sus sabanas purpuras que tanto me gustaban, pero justo en medio había algo que antes no estaba:

Sobre la cama, como si fuese su nube particular, había una pequeña ovejita de peluche **(en mi perfil)**, se veía de lejos que también había sufrido un percance con el agua porque se miraba algo mojada… vale más bien muy mojada, pero poco me importo ese detalle, era una criaturita de lo más encantadora, con su cabeza ladeada como si me estuviera observando fijamente, tenía un coqueto moño azul alrededor de su cuello y de una de sus orejitas bailaba una nota.

Estaba más que sorprendida, sabía que ese muñeco no estaba ahí hace unos minutos, no había forma de que fuese mío, y aún así parecía tan sereno como si perteneciera a ese lugar desde siempre, llevada por la curiosidad me acerque hasta él y lo tome en mis manos, sinceramente era una cosita preciosa, nunca me incline bastante por los peluches, pero era casi una grosería hacerle una mueca a esa ovejita, era tremendamente linda y se sentía tan suave a pesar de que verdaderamente estaba empapada, ese detalle me enterneció sin saber por qué.

Recordé que de una de sus orejas colgaba una nota de color rojo, la tome y la abrí esperando hallar alguna pista que me dijera como había llegado, pero dentro del papel, solo habían dos palabras escritas con una elegante caligrafía:

-Lo siento.

Me tense al escuchar en voz alta lo que decía la nota, el sonido fue ronco y amortiguado, pude percibir incluso algo de vergüenza en el tono, pero eso era lo de menos, esa voz… era… ¡Dios! Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, ni siquiera me cuestione como había llegado hasta mi habitación, ni como hizo para mojar mi casa sin que me diese cuenta, tampoco pensé mucho si esa era la razón por la que Alice había mirado tan insistentemente la oscuridad, todo lo que podía pensar era que estaba allí, en la misma habitación que yo.

Con las manos temblando y la respiración entrecortada me di la vuelta con una paciencia absurda, tan distraída había estado con el muñeco que no me había percatado en que había otra presencia en la habitación, una presencia que había estado como espectadora desde que entre al cuarto en el rincón más profundo de mi alcoba, la misma presencia que había entrado por la ventana y dejado el peluche en la cama… la misma que ahora se encontraba frente a mí y me observaba fijamente con unos ojos de un color muy familiar.

¡Me lleva el ca….!

**EDWARD POV**

_Agarra aire Edward. No puede ser tan difícil. ¿Recuerdas la vez que escapaste de la oficina del director con solo un popote, dos clips y una sonrisa a la Sra. Cope? ¿Qué puede ser más difícil que ese escape digno de Hollywood? ¡Nada! ¡Jodidamente Edward Cullen no le tiene miedo a nada!_

Mi consciencia me estaba dando todo el apoyo moral que necesitaba justo en ese momento pero yo tenía mis dudas, siempre fue fácil decir que no le tenía miedo a nada, porque la realidad era esa.

Es decir… ¿Qué diantres podía temer cuando lo tenía todo?

Sabía que aun comportándome como un bastardo, mi familia jamás dejaría de quererme, creo que si investigara el árbol genealógico de Carlisle y Esme descubriría que son descendientes directos de Jesucristo, mi pequeña duende malévola siempre ha estado conmigo inclusive cubriendo mis metidas de pata y tenia los mejores amigos que pudiese encontrar en milenios.

Aun con mis jodidas costumbres era un excelente estudiante, era sano, rico, atlético, increíblemente guapo y todas las chicas que quisiera con las piernas abiertas solo preguntándome en que ángulo las quería.

No me hacía falta nada. ¡Nada!

O eso creía.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro, no sabía que quería exactamente, y estar escondido en el cuarto de Bella como un maldito prófugo no me hacía esclarecer mucho las ideas.

¿Cómo llegué aquí? Bueno, es una cosa muy chistosa. Déjenme que les cuente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback-<em>**

_Después que Esme me explicara de una forma muy particular mis verdaderos sentimientos por Bella (Sí, así de marica como se lee), bueno, después de eso me quede con un completo imbécil intentando reaccionar. _

_Nunca he sido de las personas que cuestionan demasiado las cosas, pero ahora es que razono lo pendejo que fui por no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía, aunque denme algo de crédito… ¿Cómo podía imaginar que estaba enamorado de ella si no hacía más que tratarla con la punta del zapato?_

_No sería la primera vez que hago las cosas de forma poco convencional, sin embargo, mi verdadera preocupación era si ella estaba en las mismas que yo, o de verdad pensaba de mí la peor de las opiniones._

_Me dieron ganas de vomitar._

_Pensándolo bien no sé ni cómo llegué a colarme por su ventana, solo sé que salí de mi casa en el volvo para dar una vuelta, quería respirar aire fresco y procesar la información, pero mientras recorría las calles de Forks reparé en una tienda de regalos._

_Todo lo que recuerdo es que en un segundo estaba dentro de mi carro y al siguiente estaba perdido en un mar de listones, tarjetas, globos y peluches de maricones colores con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre mi maldita cabeza. Ahí reaccioné. _

_¿Qué diablos me pasaba?_

_Juro por E.T que me sentí como un puto-jodido-enamorado-adolescente de mierda buscándole un regalo a la chica que lo traía de cabeza._

_Creo que eso es exactamente lo que eres imbécil_

_¡Como sea! ¿Pueden intentar comprenderme? No soy un experto en ser delicado con las mujeres, hasta hace poco lo único que quería de ellas era meterme bajo sus faldas y ahora sentía que quería otra cosa que ni yo mismo sabía que era… ¿Por qué ustedes las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas? ¿Y porque me hacen la vida más complicada a mi también?_

_El punto es que ni siquiera sabía la razón para estar parado frente a esas estupideces que tanto gustan a las chicas, hasta me puse como una virgen ruborizada cuando dos señoras pasaron a mi lado murmurando lo tierno que me veía escogiendo un regalo para mi posible novia. _

_¿Tierno yo? ¡Tenían que estar de broma esas viejas frígidas sin vida!_

_Después de esa vergüenza a mi ego me había dado media vuelta para pitar de ahí como un perfecto cobarde… cuando lo vi. _

_Si, ya sé que dije que los peluches eran ridículos y maricones y no me retracto de mis palabras, pero en uno de los estantes había un muñequito que para ser ridículo y maricón llamaba mucho mi atención, tenía la forma de una oveja, una oveja muy mona si tenía que admitirlo en voz alta bajo tortura extrema, pero lo más curioso de todo es que cuando lo sostuve entre mis manos el rostro de ella, junto con sus impresionantes ojos color chocolate se coló en mi mente._

_Bella_

_Las tripas se me revolvieron. _

_¿Así se sentía el amor? ¿Cómo si tuviese indigestión? Porque definitivamente mariposas no eran. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron más intensas y las manos me sudaron como un cerdo. Maldición._

_Todo se veía tan diferente ahora que lo sabía y lo intentaba asimilar, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que ya estaba más que asimilado, de hecho lo repetía como un desquiciado a mi subconsciente para ver si este se dignaba a decirme porque se lo tenía tan guardadito, sin embargo, el verdadero reto sería decirlo en voz alta, eso sí que sería un logro. _

_Como sea, al salir de la tienda el pequeño peluche venia conmigo, me quedé en la acera un momento pensando mientras miraba fijamente a la criatura. ¿Por qué lo había comprado? ¿Ahora que iba a hacer con él?_

_La respuesta me llegó tan aprisa que tuve que sostenerme de la pared._

_Yo… lo había comprado para ella._

_Quizá para ustedes no es la gran cosa, pero yo NUNCA había comprado un regalo para una chica que no fuese Alice o Esme, ni siquiera a Rosalie le había regalado algo adecuado en su cumpleaños que no fuesen bromas de juguete o consoladores que terminaban golpeándome en la cabeza._

_Era la primera vez que compraba un obsequio… a una chica, y no era cualquier chica… era Bella._

_Sentí otro vuelco en el estomago._

_Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué?_

_¿Ir a su casa, tocar la puerta y extenderle el peluche con una sonrisa bobalicona?_

_Lo más probable es que terminara con la pobre oveja destrozada de vuelta en mis manos._

_¡Rayos!_

_Me sentía tonto, vulnerable y dispuesto a recibir una paliza en cualquier momento, no me sentía yo mismo, era como si después de saber todo lo que sentía por ella algún peso se me hubiese quitado de encima y desease hacer algo… ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería?_

_Miré mi preciado volvo, siempre que me sentía confundido o frustrado solo tenía que subirme y acelerar para relajarme con la velocidad, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de ello, así que metí las llaves en mi bolsillo y comencé a caminar con el peluche todavía en las manos._

_Caminé quizá por horas, pero como si el destino quisiera darme una patada en el trasero, terminé mi paseo justamente frente a su casa. Tragué en seco._

_Todo se veía oscuro y por un momento pensé que no había nadie, miré otra vez la oveja que descansaba en mi mano y sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué. _

_¿Esto era lo que quería? ¿Venir a su casa? ¿Hablar con ella?_

_Jodida conciencia, sería bueno que me ayudaras en este momento._

_Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta escuché unos pasos que bajaban la escalera, con miedo a que me descubrieran busqué un escondite y di con el enorme abeto que se levantaba en el jardín del Jefe Swan._

_No lo pensé mucho, metí al peluche en mi sudadera y subí la cremallera para que no se fuese a caer, no podía imaginar las molestias que me tomaba para con la criaturita, pero sentía que no debía dejar que le pasase nada._

_Me dirigí al enorme árbol y sin mucho esfuerzo me trepé en el cómo lo hacía cuando era niño hasta llegar a una de las ramas que podían cubrirse fácilmente con las hojas, el saldo de ese truquito espía me costó mi carísima sudadera, de hecho me costó todo mi jodido cuerpo._

_¿Cómo iba a imaginar que al treparme como un puto tarzan quedaría empapado por culpa de las ramas? _

_Tenía los converse empapados, el pantalón se me pegaba a la piel provocándome frio y el cabello me goteaba… Joder ¡Ni con acondicionador podría componerlo!_

_Perfecto. Hacía poco estaba en la comodidad de mi carro y ahora estaba encima de un estúpido árbol._

_Me mantuve ahí unos minutos pensando en lo que debía hacer, pero la idea no llegaba, quizás Esme tenía razón y pensaba demasiado._

_Al final decidí que lo mejor era irme, si me mantenía ahí como un estúpido lo único que conseguiría sería un resfriado por la ropa que ahora estaba helada. _

_Volví a observar el muñeco que había comprado en la tienda de regalos y me dio lastima. Se veía peor que yo, y eso que lo metí bajo mi ropa para que no se estropeara, estaba realmente mojado y ahora sus orejitas caían graciosamente por el peso del agua. _

_-Lo siento hermano, lo mejor será que te devuelva. No sé que estaba pensando._

_Ahí caí en cuenta de que… ¡Estaba hablando con un jodido peluche!_

_Maldije mientras sostenía mi cabeza._

_Resoplé y cuando ya estaba a punto de inclinarme para sostenerme de una rama y bajar, vi un manchón amarillo bajando de la colina a toda velocidad._

_Alice._

_-¡Me lleva el carajo!_

_Ella me vería, no pregunten cómo, pero lo haría, desde siempre había tenido su forma de encontrarme por mucho que me escondiera, llámenle cosa de gemelos o esas pendejadas, pero lo haría, lo haría y jamás terminaría de preguntarme qué hacia trepado en el árbol de la casa de Bella. _

_Sin mencionar que iba acompañado de una sospechosa y encantadora oveja de peluche. El cuadro era de lo más patético._

_Sudor frio bajo por mi espina dorsal. Era hombre muerto._

_Ya era muy tarde para bajar, el carro estaba cerca de la calle y me vería por lo que mi única salida… era arriba._

_Con una velocidad sobrehumana seguí subiendo las ramas hasta llegar cerca de la copa, entonces casi grito un aleluya al ver una ventana cerca, con cuidado de no caer y matarme de la forma más absurda con un peluche como único testigo, logré hacer ceder la puertecilla y dando un salto ágil me escabullí dentro de la habitación._

_Con solo aspirar el aroma supe de quien era. _

_Las fresas y las fresias nadaban de una forma casi asfixiante y me perdí un segundo en el pequeño mundo de la chica cuyo nombre me hacía sentir nudos en el estomago._

_Era la primera vez que entraba allí y todo estaba muy bonito y ordenado, su cama tenia sabanas purpuras y habían pequeñas luces que adornaban el cabezal. _

_Me dirigí hacia su escritorio y encontré una nota encima de sus libros, como estaba expuesta libremente no pude evitar leer lo que decía._

"_Cariño, la nevera está llena y te dejamos dinero en el frasco de la alacena, cuídate mucho, regresamos en dos días, cualquier cosa llámanos. Besos. Mamá y Papá"_

_¿Ella estaba sola? ¿Se había quedado sola? _

_No sé porque pero de repente me sentí preocupado y molesto. _

_Ella estaba sola, sola y tenía el descuido de dejar todas las luces apagadas y deambular como un fantasma, podía caerse, cortarse, podía rodar por las escaleras, esa tonta era extremadamente torpe y atraía toda clase de problemas. _

_Su ventana no tenia seguro, un ladrón pudo haberse metido, un violador, maldita sea… la lista no acababa y mi sangre la sentía como lava de solo pensar que un miserable hijo de perra se atreviera a…_

_El timbre sonó y entonces me di cuenta de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. _

_De seguro Alice entraría a la casa y en ese momento debía aprovechar para salir otra vez por la ventana, sin embargo cuando comencé a caminar hacia mi salida, el timbre volvió a sonar, y otra vez, y otra vez._

_¿Por qué Bella no abría la puerta?_

_Podía escuchar como Alice insistía en la puerta, pero parecía que nadie se movía, yo había escuchado que alguien estaba dentro de la casa._

_¿Y si algo le pasó? ¿Si esta lastimada? _

_Los nervios y el temor de que ella estuviese herida comenzaron a desesperarme, nunca había sentido tal preocupación. Esto de estar enamorado te pone paranoico…y te hace cometer locuras._

_Locuras como salir de la habitación de Bella hacia las escaleras, -sabiendo deliberadamente- que alguien podría verme y llevarme el castigo de mi vida, además de la vergüenza de verme sorprendido por la chica en cuestión después de haberla tratado como solo un bastardo la trataría._

_Pero regresando al punto, estoy loco, porque lo hice. Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta de su alcoba y asome la cabeza por el pequeño pasillo de la casa Swan como todo un espía barato ¡Si alguien me veía podía despedirme del mundo que conocía! Pero de verdad estaba preocupado, el timbre seguía sonando como un maldito pito y no había forma de que se callara, y si ella…._

_Sacudí la cabeza, ella estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Pero nada malo pasaría con estar bien seguro de ello. _

"_Claro, por malo no te refieres a que nos encuentren y nos hagan puré ¿Cierto?"_

_-¡Oh! Hola conciencia hasta que te dignas a aparecer-Susurré como un enfermo_

"_Cállate y sigue caminando, tu nos pusiste en esta situación a ambos y ahora por TU culpa estoy preocupado"_

_-¿Mi culpa? ¿No recuerdo haberte oído cuando me porte como un imbécil con ella?_

"_Ahí estaba iluso, pateando cada uno de tus podridos sesos pero no me escuchaste, y ahora que por fin te das cuenta espero que no lo arruines, así que mueve el trasero, nuestra chica nos necesita"_

_-¿Nuestra?_

"_Si nuestra, soy tu ¿Recuerdas?"_

_Torcí la boca. Esto lo confirmaba. Había perdido el juicio en menos de 24 horas._

_Deje que la vocecita de mi cabeza se entretuviera con ella sola, yo tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, y dentro de mi monólogo interno había dejado de prestar atención al silencio. El timbre ya no se escuchaba. ¿Acaso Alice se había rendido?_

"_Imposible"_

_Asentí dándole la razón por primera vez a mi cerebro. La duende jamás se rendía._

_Vislumbre las escaleras, fue sencillo por la enorme ventana que se levantaba frente a ella y dejaba entrar un poco de luz a la estancia, me detuve antes de tocar el barandal porque escuche murmullos. Voces._

_Con total cuidado me asome y aún con la oscuridad que se apreciaba en la sala pude ver que la puerta principal estaba abierta, y en ella dos figuras. Eran Alice y Bella. Mi hermana estaba parada, de tal forma que podía verla perfectamente, miraba a Bella con una expresión de pena absoluta… ¿Acaso ella estaba mal?_

_No podía saberlo. Estaba de espaldas a mí y me fijé que tenía una camisa y unos pants enormes, imposible que fueran de ella. Pero además de eso no pude ver su rostro, estaba escondido ante mis ojos y eso extrañamente no me gusto para nada, al igual que la imposibilidad de oír su plática. Hablaban casi en susurros, como si lo que comentaran fuera un secreto mortal._

_De repente y sin previo aviso, los ojos de Alice miraron la oscuridad donde yo me encontraba._

_Giré mi cuerpo para ocultarme._

_¡Joder!? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? ¿Tenía que ser tan condenadamente perceptiva?_

_No escuché nada que indicara una advertencia a mi presencia, pero no quise tentar más a la suerte. Bella estaba bien. ¿Eso era lo que me preocupaba no? Misterio resuelto, hora de la retirada. _

_Corrí como un poseso –pero silenciosamente- a su habitación, una vez dentro me dirigí a la ventana, y ya tenía una pierna fuera ella cuando algo me detuvo._

_El pequeño bulto dentro de mi sudadera pareció pesar 20 kilos y entonces recordé en quien había pensando cuando lo compre._

_Contemplé la habitación. Su habitación y las ganas de vomitar se intensificaron._

"_Creo que es un buen momento para que dejes el peluche"_

_Genial, a buena hora se dignaba a aparecer mi conciencia. Miré por todas partes pensando en el lugar adecuado para dejar la condenada ovejita, me sentía tan ridículo. No era bueno en esto de ser detallista._

_¿Qué tal si no le gustaba la ovejita? Por lo que se veía en su recámara no era muy amante de los peluches, lo mejor era que me llevara a la pobre criatura de regreso a la tienda._

"_Joder Edward, ya estás aquí, compraste el maldito peluche para ella y aceptaste que estas enamorado como un idiota de la chica, no seas un marica y esfuérzate"_

_Esto de ser regañado por mi conciencia no es de todos los días, pero empezaba a creer que tenía razón._

_Saqué la criatura de mi sudadera; estaba mojada, con las orejas caídas como la baba, me dio tanta lastima y casi hace que mi coraje se esfumara, pero había algo en los ojos del estúpido peluche que por más jodido que estuviese no le quitaba lo tierno. Infeliz._

_Volví a pasear la vista por el cuarto –lo sé, es como la tercera vez pero no lo supero- y reparé en una esquina su escritorio, tenía una computadora más vieja que el año del caldo y a un costado una lapicera, me dirigí ahí como autómata y tomé uno de sus bolígrafos "un bolígrafo de Bella" –casi vuelvo a vomitar- ¡Demonios! Tenía que controlarme._

_Hasta hace un momento no me había dado cuenta que la estúpida y adorable ovejita tenía una dedicatoria en una de sus orejas, pensé en escribirle algo a Bella, algo para que el repentino cambio de mis sentimientos no le llegaran de golpe y me estrujara mis partes blandas –estaba seguro que aunque pusiera un pergamino le caería en el hígado la noticia- pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?_

_Ahora… ¿Qué le ponía? "¿Soy un estúpido, acepta esta ofrenda?" sonaba muy obsesivo, "Me acabo de dar cuenta que te amo como un imbécil" creo que debería evitar las palabras obscenas, "compré este peluche porque sus ojos me recuerdan a ti" pensará que la acoso._

_Rasqué con desespere mi cabeza._

"_¿Podrías apurarte?" me regañó mi consciencia._

_Estúpida, al menos podría dar una idea._

_Y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que me trajo a ese punto, de lo que era necesario decir antes de poder externarle cuales fueran mis sentimientos, no era bueno para pedir disculpas, podría contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces lo había hecho en mi vida, pero necesitaba decirlo, quería hacerlo y si de alguna manera eso ayudaba a quitar el estúpido muro entre nosotros lo haría._

_Y eso fue lo que escribí, un burdo pero sincero "lo siento", no era ni la mitad de lo que quería expresar pero bastaría, y tenía que bastar porque en cuanto terminé de trazar las letras en la pequeña dedicatoria escuché pasos en el pasillo._

_¡Puta madre!_

_No me daría tiempo de salir de allí, así que no sé cómo lo hice, pero me las arreglé para dejar la estúpida oveja en la cama y me escondí en la esquina más oscura de la habitación de la chica que me traía idiota._

**_-Fin de Flashback-_**

* * *

><p>Y así mis queridas lectoras fueron los hechos de cómo me enredé estúpidamente para llegar hasta donde estoy, medio escondido en una habitación que no es mía, en una casa que me es ajena y donde vive un jefe de policía.<p>

Mi corazón me estaba perforando el pecho.

Sabía que me descubriría pero no tenía opción, entregar la oveja había sido más importante que salvar mi pellejo, menuda estupidez; ya no me quedaban ideas, ya no me quedaba nada, y rezándole a San Pedro de los Frijoles me quedé esperando mientras el sonido de unos pasitos se acercaba.

Mientras mis manos sudaban como las de un cerdo…

Mientras la boca se me secaba…

Mientras mi corazón me palpitaba estruendosamente…

Mientras una delicada sombra cruzaba el umbral de la habitación.

* * *

><p>¡Y eso es todito mis queridas lectoras! Espero que les haya gustado, se viene lo mejor, este solo es un preludio; muchas gracias por las que me han dejado reviews se los agradezco en el alma. =) les mando muchos abrazos de panda y Kisses! Digánme que les parece...<p> 


End file.
